Forbidden
by DeansAngel77
Summary: Angels, Demons and Winchesters, Oh My!


A pair of cobalt blue eyes watched the girl as she moved from table to table. She was petite, a small frame and strawberry blonde that fell down in waves. This was the girl. He had orders to protect this woman, for reasons he was never told. All that was said to him, "Make sure no harm comes to her."

She had a very beautiful smile, but he noticed it did not seem to touch her green eyes. The smile was a mask, for this man could see into her soul. What had once been a bright cheery yellow, was known a very dark gray.

"Is that not very good coffee? I can make another pot for you."

He turned his head and looked at her, a smile on his face. 'No..thanks." He took a sip, the smile still on his face. "Thank you Mikalea."She looked puzzled for a moment and he pointed to her name tag. "That's what it says on your tag."

She laughed, a true smile on her face. "It's been a long day. Is that going to be it for you then?"

"Just the coffee, thank you." His gaze slid over to a man who was sitting at the bar. He was a big man, a tattered trucker's cap on his head. He noticed the way he watched Mikalea as she went behind the bar. He could sense something was about to happen.

Mikalea was busy with the trucker, that she didn't recognize the danger, or the way the trucker looked at her. Instead, her focus was on the man sitting in the booth. What a strange man he was.

He never once took off that tan trench coat of his, what was he some kind of business man? She didn't see a briefcase. Mikalea did have to admit, the man was very nice looking, handsome even. His dirty blonde hair was unkempt, but on him it was adorable. This was the fifth night in a row that he showed up like clock work. He always ordered a cup of coffee and that was it.

She smiled as she opened the bakery display and took out a plate. She turned and opened the fridge and took out the can of whipped cream and placed a little on the top. She grabbed a fork and walked over to his table. "Hey, I know you always ordered just coffee, but I just made this pie and wanted to see what you though?"

He looked up and noticed the woman standing before him. He titled his head. "I only have money for coffee." His voice was low and she shivered as his blue eyes locked onto hers. She felt pressure in her head, feeling her vision swim for a moment.

Mikalea managed a smile, still feeling the pressure in her head. "It's no problem, it's on me." She slid the chair out across from him and sat down. "So..you've been my customer for five days now. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Castiel."

She reached across the table and extended her hand. "Castiel, nice to meet you." When he touched his hand into hers, Mikalea almost yanked hers back. When their skin touched, she felt electricity snake up her arm. Tingles erupted along her scalp, goose bumps exploded along her arms. She looked down at the pie that he wasn't even touching. "IF you don't want it..."

Castiel have her a smile, but it almost seemed robotic. Something about the way he just stared at her, was a little unerving. Mikalea felt her hear hammer in her chest as she realized how stupid this was. She didn't know this man. For all she knew, he could be some serial killer. I mean, after all, what sane person wore a trench coat? Who wore those anymore.

"I wear it because it keeps me warm and I like it."

Mikalea was startled out of her thoughts when Castiel spoke. Her heart stopped for a beat, ice ran in her veins. "Oh..." was all she could manage.

He reached out and put his hand over hers and she tried to pull it back. "Do not be afraid, Mikalea Williams. I am an angel of the Lord."

Mikalea finally freed and struggled to get up from the chair. This guy was starting to really scare her. From the look on his face, he truly believed what he was telling her. "I..I have to get back to work."

She quickly walked behind the counter and over to the carafe of coffee. She chanced a look over to see that the creepy man in the trench coat was leaving. "Hey, you OK?"

Mikalea turned to see her co worker and gave him a smile. "I'm OK James, thanks."

James Miller looked towards the door and watched as the man in the trench coat left. "He's kinda creepy, ain't he?"

Mikalea kept her focus on the pot, sticking a fresh carafe under it. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to walk you to your car after your shift?"

Mikalea turned to James. "NO..that's OK"

Oh how she wished she took James up on that offer. As she stepped out into the inky night, she tightened her red waist coat tighter around her. Her car was just across the parking lot, but to her, it might have been on the moon. Her breath puffed out before, casting a white mist into the stale, cold air. She shivered as her fingers slid into the pocket, trying to find her keys. A noise behind her made her stop and she slowly turned her head.

She let out a rush of air as she noticed nothing was behind her. She laughed off her nervousness and she took out her keys. As she was about to push the unlock button, she heard the sound again. This time closer. She turned around and let out a scream as she saw the man behind her.

It was the trucker that she had waited on earlier that night. She put her hands up to stop him "Stop..right there..I have a gun in my purse."

The man laughed. 'Oh, that ain't gonna stop me honey."

It must have been a trick of the light, but Mikalea could have sworn his eyes slid a deep, black color. She tried to move away from the car, but the trucker was faster.

She was shoved up against the car and screamed as the door handle painfully jabbed her in the back. Her scream was cut off as the man grabbed her by the throat, squeezing it tight. Her fingers desperately clawed at the man's hands. She didn't noticed that she had broken a nail in the fight. The man lifted her up off her feet and with a flick of his wrist, threw her over the car. She landed with a painful thud on the pavement, feeling the pain in her shoulder.

She tried to get onto her feet before the man came around the car, but she was shocked to find him already dragging her by her hair. She kicked and screamed as she yelled for anyone to come help her. She was silenced to a punch to the nose.

She saw stars explode behind her eyes and she let out a small groan. She heard a loud, roar in her ears and as it intensified, she grabbed her ears. She screamed as she was certain her head would explode with the tremendous pressure. Above all the noise, she could have sworn she heard a voice in her ear.

"Close your eyes Mikalea." The voice was deep and musical, soothing her.

She felt a sudden urge to do with what that voice was telling her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she pushed her hands tighter into her ears.

She let out a scream as he felt someone touching her and she slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she quickly moved back from the man in the trench coat. "W...what?" She stammered, her eyes wide. The man stood up to his full height and noticed two huge, black, shiny wings that were stretched out on either side of his body. She must have hit her head.

He extended his hand down to her. "Mikalea. We must go. They found out that you are here and you are in danger."

Mikalea shook her head, moving away from him. She staggered to her feet. "Are you kidding me?" She noticed the man that had attacked her lying on the ground. His eyes had been burned out of their sockets, smoke billowing from him. "After what you did to him? No way..."

Castiel tilted his head and stared at her, his blue eyes locked on hers. She felt the shiver run through again and had to break the gaze. He took a step and she put her hands out in front of her. She let out a scream as he reached for her, touching her.

Her eyes were closed tightly as he came towards her. When he touched her, she felt pressure radiated through her body. Suddenly, she was warm. And there was music blaring on a radio and two male voices.

Her eyes snapped open and when they did, she let out an ear piercing scream. What had been a parking lot, was now the back seat of a car. She must have passed out, yeah, that's it.

When she screamed, the driver let out a yell. "Son of a bitch!" The car jerked to the left and then the backend fishtailed to the right as he skidded to a halt. "What the hell?"

Mikalea had been ready the moment the car lost control for a moment. She reached into her pocket and took out a canister and held it up to the front of the car. The two men had turned to look at the new comer, when a spray hit them both in the eye.

The driver let out a roar of pain as he fumbled to get the car door open. "God dammit Cass!" he stumbled as he found his way to the hood.

Castiel walked up to the driver and placed his hands on his forehead. "I'm sorry Dean. I should have announced I was coming." He turned his head to see that Mikalea had took off running. "I should go get her."

Dean Winchester sighed and leaned over and placed his hands on his kness. "Holy shit..what the hell was that?" He looked up to see his brother in a fit of laughter. His face was red and he was bent over, trying ot catch his breath.

There was a loud scream as Castiel approached with the girl. He had her around the waist and she was kicking and screaming. Castiel placed his finger on her forehead and her screams were cut off as she slumped to the ground.

Dean straightened up. "Should have done that in the first place."

Castiel glared at Dean. "Well excuse me..my "people"," Castiel opened and closed his fingers. "Are rusty, so bite me."

Sam chuckled and helped Castiel put the girl in the back seat of the Impala. "So..Cass..what do we have here?"


End file.
